


The Magic in the Stars

by Bloothepirate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloothepirate/pseuds/Bloothepirate
Summary: This is a Harry Potter/Star Wars crossover that I wrote in probably 6th grade. It may be bad, but I thought it needed to be seen by other people. Enjoy.





	The Magic in the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is all there is. Sorry. I wrote this long ago (in a galaxy far, far away) and I don't have the desire to go back and finish it. All spelling and grammar mistakes are preserved from the original.

Chapter 1

-Harry-

It was a perfectly sunny day, so me and the other 2nd-year Gryffindors had out Astronomy class outdoors.

Ya think that astronomy would be at night, right?

Not here. Our magic projects the constellations in to a part of the sky, as if someone had turned the brilliant blue to a dark, dark black. The professor mumbled "Caelum hyacintho" and lowered his wand in his tired arm.

"Dismissed." He said drowsily. Maybe he had one too many butterbeers...

-Chewie-

GrrArgh. Rrawr. Maaaahg. Fuuursooo! Growwwl! "Maaagh," Raaag Mioos. GrrAg Arr. Grr Rrr.

-Han-

As my good wookie friend paraphrased, we were speeding through the stars lightning quick. Artoo was whirling and whistiling, probably saying some equasion, until C3PO translated.

"Master," the droid said to Luke, "I'm afraid Artoo has some bad news. We are near an asteroid field, the possibilities of successfully navigating-"

But Leah (Yeah, she was there) interrupted. "Yeah, '3PO, we know. Now, let me take control, or everyone's dead."

At this point, I interrupted her. "A girl? Driving? I may not be the brightest bulb, but I don't think that's a good idea"

Artoo went on some clicking rant, and C3PO was talking too quickly to understand.

While everyone was talking, (or beeping and clicking) Leah grabbed the steering. I shouted, "I've got a bad feeling about this!" but Leah pressed the, er, Spaceship gas button and went to *almost* hyperspace. The asteroids seemed to form a path for us when Luke closed his eyes.

"Well, Leah, I guess you are an OK Spaceship driver. For a girl. And you had a path cleared for you." I said.

"GrrArgh!" my wookie friend, Chewie, told all of us, in case we didn't know.

"Uh-hu, thanks Luke. For using the force." I thanked.

"Wha??" Luke said, confused. "I never used the force!"

"B-but you closed your eyes!" I argued

"Honestly," Luke responded, "I closed my eyes because I was scared. I did not use the Force."

All eyes turned on Leah.

"What?" asked Leah. "I was just stressed. But that was clearly the force, and Luke is the only Jedi in here..."

Chapter 2

-Harry-

After Astronomy, we had some dorms time. Fred and George were trying out some practical jokes on Neville, Ron was stuffing his face with chocolate frogs, and Hermione was reading through all of this.

So pretty much a normal Scene!

Oliver Wood looked at his magical, 4-handed watch and said, "Quiddich practice in one minute and forty-five seconds! Team, go get ready!"

With me being Seeker, I hurried as quickly as I could to put on my robes, grab my (super fast) broom, and hurry out, right behind Wood like a shadow. 

As soon as we got outside, Wood and I both knew something was wrong.

The air smelled like smoke, and something was screaming, except it sounded like he was gurgaling pumpkin juice.

-Han-

This all happened so quickly that I can only tell you now:

Luke started arguing with Leah about how he "did NOT" use the force, and Leah was distracted by this, so she wasn't really driving anymore. I noticed this, so I tried to take control, but when I reached out to grab the throtle, she whipped her head around and started yelling at me about how she was still driving. We all argued, then we crashed on a new planet. We were all shaken up.

Well, I pushed some piece of metal off of my head.

"This is going to need major repa-" I started, but cut off when I noticed seven young teens in red robes holding broomsticks staring right at me and my broken pile of rubble that used to be the Falcon.

"What are you looking at?" I snapped. Luke tried a calmer approach.

"What planet is this?" he asked the kids gently.

The apparent oldest one spoke. "E-Earth..." he said hesitantly.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all! I hope you enjoyed this trip into my middle school mind. Let me know what you thought!


End file.
